


セーラー服

by Ashting



Series: 司千合集 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「而且，水手服，獅子王司的夢想嗎？」
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: 司千合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691275
Kudos: 9





	セーラー服

從教室外傳來下課後還在進行社團活動的喧鬧聲，田徑社團在操場上精神抖擻地喊著衝過終點線的秒數，還有棒球社揮桿擊球時的清脆撞擊聲，那些吵雜的聲響在上鎖的教室內迴盪著，伴隨著悶哼的鼻音傳進司的耳中。  
他挺起背追吻著跨坐在他腿上的人，對方也不甘示弱地含住他的上唇，用牙尖不輕不重地在上頭咬了一口，司不禁彎起嘴角，任由戀人隨心所欲地在自己的嘴上逞兇鬥狠，直到他們緊貼的雙唇分開，他看著千空用舌尖舔過嘴唇，忍不住伸手以拇指擦去對方唇邊的水痕。  
「沒想到靈長類最強的興趣這麼變態。」千空從坐姿改為跪在司的大腿兩側，將兩人之間的身高差縮短至零，雙手捧住他的臉頰由上而下望進他眼裡，「你到底從哪裡找來這套衣服的？」  
「很重要嗎？」司把手貼上隱藏在百褶裙下的大腿內側，帶繭的指腹輕揉摩娑著，平時被包裹在長褲裡的大腿因為他的觸碰輕輕抖了一下，敏感的反應反而讓司的手掌更加放肆地向上撫摸。  
「一般正常的男高中生很難拿到女性的衣服。」千空沒有制止他的動作，而是扯了扯領口的藍色領結，挑起眉毛盯著司，紅褐色的眼眸映著他的倒影，「而且，水手服，獅子王司的夢想嗎？」  
「不是夢想，恩，只是想看你穿一下。」他把下巴靠在對方的胸口，空下的手順著千空的上衣衣襬竄入，沿著尾椎緩緩游移，「而且很適合你。」  
司的指腹在千空細緻的皮膚上徘徊，單薄的衣物摩擦過他的手背，柔軟的觸感撩撥著他內心的渴望，他無法克制地想要從這個人身上得到更多，在裙底的手指勾開對方的底褲，像是為了隱藏到嘴邊的呻吟，千空再次低頭吻上他，他們唇舌相互交纏，黏膩的水聲煽情地挑逗著他的慾望。  
「千空。」他彷彿呢喃一般唸著熟悉的名字，手掌不斷按壓著對方的會陰，千空因為他突如其來的動作喘了一大口氣，原本捧著他的臉的手轉為抓住司的髮尾，傳遍全身的歡愉讓對方情不自禁地拉著他的髮尾用力向下一扯，司被迫向後仰起後頸，而罪魁禍首便毫不猶豫地咬上他突起的喉結。  
「你也硬了。」司的手慢慢向前勾起，搓揉著撐起裙擺的陰莖，低沉的嗓音帶著一絲笑意，「看起來，恩，我們一樣變態。」  
「彼此彼此。」千空一邊在他脖子上留下一個又一個咬痕，一邊咬牙說道，「別再磨磨蹭蹭的，司。」  
像是得到允許，司抱著千空的腰將對方壓在還擺著課本的桌上，文具和書本因此散落一地，但顧不得其他的司掀起千空白底的制服上衣，緩慢地在蒼白的胸口落下親吻，虔誠地宛如低頭禱告一般，在雙腿間的手掌套弄著對方勃起的陰莖，被壓在身下的人來不及再說些什麼，便逐漸被他帶來的愉悅感弄得呼吸紊亂，喘息之間也混入急促的呻吟。  
司的吻漸漸下移，他在千空隨著喘息起伏的腹部吸吮留下數個吻痕，宛如烙下只屬於自己的標記一般，還刻意在對方因為壓抑不住快感而挺腰時收緊自己的掌心，最後司把深藍色的裙襬推到千空的腰上，張口將對方已經昂揚的性器含入口中。  
「你⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」當他靈活的舌頭輕舔著沾著前液的柱身，蝕骨的酥麻感瞬間讓千空無法抑制地收攏雙腿，但卻被司一把壓住腿跟而無法動彈，只能用腳掌抵在他的肩上，因為彷彿電流般的快感傳遍全身而難耐地細細顫抖。  
司每次深喉吞嚥和舌尖戳弄頂端時都都換來千空更多的呻吟，他一次又一次加快口中吸吮擠壓的頻率，逐漸拔高的嗚噎在教室裡飄盪，平日理性的人在司的愛撫下失去以往的餘裕，他感覺到對方拉扯著他的髮根的力道慢慢增加，司溫柔地摸著對方的下腹，一層一層剝去千空僅存的理智，將人推向高潮的頂點。  
他吞下千空射在他嘴裡的精液，有些腥羶的味道還留在口中，司舔了舔自己的嘴唇，把沾在嘴邊的液體全吃進嘴裡，看見這一幕的千空愣了幾秒鐘，才挺起上半身重新抱住他。  
司抬頭望著還沒從高潮中緩和呼吸的千空，手臂再次環上對方纖細的腰間，交扣在後腰的手掌繼續不安份地在背後遊走，他看見將他抱在懷中的人笑了。  
「這樣就夠了嗎？」千空朝著他問，穿著黑色及膝襪的腳掌輕踩上他的褲子，隱藏在裡頭的性器硬得發疼，對方若有似無地施力下壓，腳趾勾住褲頭輕拉，不構成痛覺的搔癢觸感只讓他的慾望更加高漲。  
千空沒等司的回答，就伸手拉著他的領帶向前一扯，再次吻上他的唇，學校裡下課的鐘聲在這時響起，但司還享受著與眼前的人親吻，暫時並不打算結束。


End file.
